


The Moulin Rogue

by LeviMilk



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Drama & Romance, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Stripper Eren Yeager, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: A crossover to a modern themed Moulin Rouge. Eren a dancer. Levi a writer. And this a story about the love they shared.





	The Moulin Rogue

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

He had always wanted his story to be told, even in his final moments he made his last request. “Tell them of our love,” he said while I felt my heart shattering, never to be repaired. “a love that will live forever.”

It was the year 2016 when I met Eren, I had just moved from a small town and into the largest and most overwhelming city I'd ever seen. Really, the tallest building I'd ever seen was maybe three stories high, while these ones towered so high above me I wasn't sure they ever stopped.

With a small suitcase and and my entire life savings, I made the best and worst decision of my life. I was determined to become the next big shot writer, the next Ernest Hemingway, to put Stephen King to shame, and wipe my ass with anything written by Vladimir Nabokov.

And then I was hit with a harsh dose of reality.

No one was going to hire a shitty little writer with no degree and no experience.

I was laughed out of job interviews, the lowest expectation they had for me was to have a master's in writing while I only presented myself as having graduated high school with poor grades. It was a shit show. I couldn't even find work at a damn Starbucks, the workers there the same age as me but having more degrees than I could even fathom. I had gotten desperate, eager to find something that would pay the bills while my savings were quickly dwindling.

That's how I found myself at Moulin Rogue.

A strip club, well known for miles, and with a undying fanbase. It was ruled by Erwin Smith, a giant man with an intimidating shadow he would cast over his workers and guests, while in reality he was one of the most kind men I'd ever met. Hired me in seconds.

“Can you mix drinks?” He asked me while I followed behind him through the club. The room was brightly lit as dancers rehearsed on stage for their performance that night.

“I can.” It wasn't what I had originally applied for, they wanted a janitor but Erwin had insisted I was far too cute to have anywhere else besides behind the bar.

“You'll make good tips,” Erwin said, which I would later learn was an understatement. “And then, of course, there's the free eye candy. Which is worth working here on it's own.”

A glance at the stage told me he wasn't wrong. They took turns moving on the poles, evaluating each other's sinful moves and pointing out anything that needed work.

It was then that I saw Eren for the first time. I can remember it as if it happened only moments ago and not three years before. He was lounging in an plush purple chair, his eyes trained on the man who was strutting around the stage. He was dressed casually, not concerning himself with needing to practice, I loved the way his ‘three sizes to big, sweater slipped over his shoulder to expose just a touch of his golden skin. “Your heels are a size too big,” he rolled his eyes and waved his hand to the other dancer. “You look like a horse galloping around up there.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger!” The man on the stage replied. Jean, childhood friend of Eren's. And while they seemed like they hated each other, it was just the way they were.

Jean's outburst had Eren laughing, the sound filling the room and making everyone stop what they were doing just to listen to it. It was angelic, something I'd never forget, and something I miss every damn day.

He didn't notice me then, or so I thought.

I wish he had said something sooner.

I wish I had the balls to have said something that very first day.

It wasn't until weeks later, a client had spilled their pitcher of beer all over the front of the bar and I had to clean it up before some other dumbass would slip in it. Eren was on the stage, gorgeous as ever, drawing all eyes to him as be moved around the stage like he was the one in control. If you looked away from a second he would be back in your mind, demanding you look his way again and watch as he seduced you into a puddle on the floor.

He looked in my direction, bright turquoise scanning the bar and connecting with my own. Then he winked.

The beer could wait, there was no way I was going to clean after that.

I always watched when Eren would dance, never able to take my eyes away from him. There was no other living creature that could grab my attention like Eren did. Even when he wasn't on the stage, I was completely in awe of him.

That night was different than any other night. There was a producer in the crowd, one that was lusting after Eren and willing to do anything for a chance to have him as his own. A straight man, married with three kids, and the one who would take Eren away from me.

I refuse to type his name. Even as I'm sitting here, the glow of my computer blinding me to the darkness around me and helping me to ignore my disgusting surroundings. The man deserves no fame, no glory. Only my hate, my rage.

Eren mistook me for the producer. Apparently Jean had gestured to the bar where I stood, next to the monster that stared Eren down like he was some kind of grand prize.

The other day Jean had apologized for pointing Eren in the wrong direction, the boy taking part of the blame for the love that grew between Eren and I. It was never his fault, never anyone's fault, it just happened.

Happened unbelievably fast in fact.

The second Eren stopped performing, and the next group of dancers were walking onto the stage, I was pulled away from the bar and dragged to the back. It wasn't the first time I'd be forced away from the bar, usually it was to bring a bottle of vodka to the dancers that would party in the back without the creeping eyes of clients and were actually able to enjoy themselves.

This time I was throw into Eren's dressing room, my back shoved against his closed door while he devoured my lips with his own.

Days later he would admit that he noticed me before I ever noticed him. That the janitor position had already been filled, that he saw me in the waiting room and begged Erwin to hire me, that he fell for me just as easily as I had fallen for him.

We dated in secret, at least as secret as it could be when everyone who worked in the club knew other than the producer. The producer that invested into the building ages before anyone knew he only wanted Eren for himself. There were no warning signs, only the man coming to the club and asking after Eren before I had even worked there. After everything that happened, I'm still glad that I was the one Eren chose.

Our first date was a picnic, but I'm still not sure it could even be considered that. All of our coworkers were there, including the producer who wouldn't leave Eren alone. But Eren would insist it was our first date, because when we sat at the table together, on the opposite side of the producer, he laced our hands together out of everyone's sight. It was a fucking challenge to eat with my left hand, but I didn't care.

I lost track of our dates after that, mostly because we spent every single moment of free time we had together. We went out shopping together, to the movies, to dinner, hell that dork even thought going to the grocery store together was a date. And really, when I was lucky enough to be with someone like Eren I didn't care to keep track. I was just happy to have him while I did.

Out of everything we did together, my favorite date with him would be going up and into the mountains. Something we did when we had an entire weekend to be together. No work to drag us down, which was unusual, but I knew Erwin was doing it as a favor.

We talked of moving out into the mountains, getting a home together where Eren could be a 'lazy trophy husband’ and I would sit at my desk and write the world's greatest love story.

The first night we made love was after a particularly long day. A drunk enraged customer threw a stone at my row of bottles, shattering a good portion of them and covering me in liquor and glass. Then one of Eren's heels snapped while he was on stage, throwing him off balance and onto the ground. The producer got there before me, cooing into Eren's ear as he tried to help him up. I slapped his hands away and told him I'd get him kicked out for touching one of the dancers. That could have gotten me fired, but the producer just glared and walked away from us.

Eren and I laid in bed together, the curtains of his bedroom spread wide so we could gaze out to the dark sky while I massaged his sore ankle. He giggled when I peppered the skin there with kisses, declaring it 'all better’ once I was done. My hands roamed up, tracing up his long legs, over his pajama shorts, and to his groin. He was already half hard, my touch bringing the heat to his cock and begging for well deserved attention.

There was this look between us, something I'm not sure I could explain and do it justice. A look of understanding, one that said that we had waited long enough and we're ready to make that next step. To have each other completely.

I was sore the next morning, it only made sense with me being a virgin. Eren took care of me, making me a breakfast with undercooked pancakes and juice with too much pulp. Told me he loved me. Over and over while we made love again that morning, letting the pancakes go cold.   

To have someone like Eren love you was better than any other thing on Earth. I could win the lottery a thousand times over, be given anything or anyone I wanted, and it would never compare to it. It was a love that surrounded you, nurtured you, would warm you on cold nights, and fill your heart with the feeling of _knowing_ he's out there, waiting for you to come and claim his lips once more.

 …

I'm not sure I can do this. To find the strength..

Eren _wanted_ me to spread our love, our story, to tell the world. He hoped they would find love too, and never let go of it.

It's just…..

The producer found out about us. He was supposed to be out of town, but he stopped in for a surprise visit to see how 'his club’ was doing. Eren was sitting at the bar before we opened and reached over to run his hand through my hair. Sometime he'd done a million times before and I'll always miss. His fingernails would run over my scalp before stopping at the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. I would get butterflies everytime.

We didn't see him. No one did. We had no idea he'd even stopped by until the police watched the surveillance cameras days after. He left the club in a jealous rage to go home and grab a gun.

He would return later, and unload his gun into Eren's chest while I was standing behind the fucking bar and couldn't help. Erwin tackled the producer to the ground, but it was too late. Eren laid on the stage, blood pooling around him. His eyes searching for me.

I cradled in his head in my lap, watching him as he died right before my eyes. “Tell them of our love,” he whispered, his hand reaching up to stoke along my jaw. “A love that will live forever.” It was said with his last breath, a phrase he had told me repeatedly over the months we had been dating. One I didn't listen to and I wish I had. Wished that I had written our memories while he was still alive. So that we could read it together, smile together, laugh together, and just be.. together.

Instead, now I'm alone.

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. And months turned to years.

And on a not so special day, I finally decided to pull this laptop out and begin to type. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love.

I'll be spreading Eren's ashes tomorrow, on top of the mountains as he requested, so our love could flow through the earth. Never-ending.

I could never tell him no after all.

Wish me luck.

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

 

The very end.

 

_Levi  Ackerman_

  
  
  



End file.
